This invention relates generally to methods of fastener tensioning and more particularly to an improved method of monitoring and controlling the installation of prevailing torque threaded fasteners such as self-tapping fasteners, locking fasteners with plastic inserts, or other devices which exhibit a prevailing torque that varies fastener to fastener but which does not contribute to the clamping force in the joint.
It should be understood by one skilled in the art that in situations of high prevailing torque, such as described above, the measuring of the torque applied to the fastener will not adequately reflect the tension in the fastener unless consideration is given to the portion of the torque representing the prevailing torque. This has not been accomplished adequately in the prior art on a fastener by fastener tightening basis.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present devices and methods. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed at overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.